


Just a laugh

by darefanny



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darefanny/pseuds/darefanny
Summary: After the lift doors close, leaving behind his fallen future self, the Master starts forgetting the events.





	Just a laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small piece I wrote about Simm!Master after the backstabbing scene. Also my first work here so hello, hopefully not the last. Stole the name and a piece of lyrics from Radiohead. [@tumblr](http://grievingwidowsmith.tumblr.com/post/162612325856/i-wrote-a-small-piece-of-simmmaster-in-the-lift)
> 
> ***
> 
> _But it was just a laugh, just a laugh_  
>  _Just a laugh, just a laugh_  
>  _Even at this angle_  
>  _And so we crumble_  
>  _A ten ton head, made of wet sand_  
>  _Oh this dread circumference_  
>  _You’ve gotta be kidding me_  
>  _The grass grows over me_  
> 

As he watched Missy fall, the Master felt more than he had in decades. The look on her face. The _laugh_ , so full of pain he had to laugh over it himself to not to hear it. It didn’t help, and the horror of it continued to echo in his ears as the lift doors closed and started taking him down, away from her.

Oh, how her words made him mad. How could she ever stand with the Doctor? How could she ever manage to be what the Doctor wanted? 

Why would she accomplish what he couldn’t? 

His head ached. 

_..._

_.._

_._

_What is happening?_

He was dying - no, he _had_ died, in the future. But not now, not yet - the Master looked at his fingers as they glimmered briefly with artron energy. 

_But - no. No no no._

He’d become her. He’d become her and...

... and he’d...

...

.. 

. 

_Why was I laughing?_ He stared at his bloody hands. _Am I... dying?_ The Master blinked, feeling hazy. 

He thought about the Doctor. Where was the Doctor? Was he alive? The Master rubbed his face frustratedly, trying to remember, trembling. _Why can’t I remember?_

His eyes caught a dematerialisation circuit on the floor and he couldn’t understand, but he could feel something was wrong, very wrong. In his mind’s eye, he then saw a boy, followed by a man in a striped suit, and felt his eyes water. 

_What is happening?_

_It hurts..._

_...Doctor..._

_...Theta -_

He whined in pain and inexplicable grief as he started to regenerate. It was like he was a child again, scared and alone. 

_I don’t understand – Theta, where are you?_

The tears had started to stream down his face now. A confused, panicked sob escaped his mouth. 

_Why am I dying?!_

_Theta!_

He screamed as his body exploded, and even teared apart his atoms screamed for his friend as they reformed into a new being. Then he was back, breathing again. 

“-heta-” 

Hearing his own voice, she fell silent. _Oh._ She swallowed. Then the corners of her mouth started rising. 

_The Doctor is gonna love this._


End file.
